Destinare!
|font color = white |track color = #7E9DCB |CD name = Dance With Devils Character Single 1 Rem Kaginuki |previous = - |next = My Name is Rem Arlond |current track = Destinare!}} |font color = white |name = Dance With Devils Character Single 1 Rem Kaginuki Destinare! |image = |kanji name = Destinare! |romaji name = Destinare! |translation = Destinare! |type = Character Single |artist = Sōma Saitō |lyrics = - |composition = - |arrangement = -}} Destinare! is the first track from [With Devils Character Single 1 Rem Kaginuki| English = If the world stalls, rewind and reset that poor move When the board collapses, the single fated flower will bloom When the sin of love confuses God, continue playing "Now" it will ring out "...I want to snatch it all away" These eyes reflect youthful infatuation, it's deceiving them Ah, the scattering looks disordered Hand in hand, this romantic encounter is destinare! I've already fallen head over heels for you Come, we can't be stopped now Back to, back to you...!!!!! "So, we finally met Even if it wasn't allowed ...Nobody can stop us" A suffocating embrace, I will probably hurt you with these hands I hope a storm tears off that veil to reveal the bare truth When I see your ingenuity, me heart begins to dance But I still can't see your face yet "...Won't you let me see it?" I pine for that faraway day when we can swear on a "prayer", for eternity Ah, that sigh full of feelings Eye to eye, this crossing encounter is destinare! Yes, I bet I could burst into flames This love is on the brink of disarray Sing, sing to you...!!!!! "If I was told I couldn't join you Where would I aim my attack? If I was told I couldn't continue ...Would I be able to curse this fate?" I swear my love on these tears, the light overlaps and creates a rainbow Ah, the scattering looks disordered, hand in hand This romantic encounter is destinare! I've already fallen head over heels for you Come, we can't be stopped now Back to, back to you...!!!!!Romaji & Translation by [http://llamalikesarah.blogspot.com/2015/11/dandevi-destinare.html |-| Romaji = shissoku shita sekai naraba makimodosu yo, ano akushu kuzureru boudo ni saita sadame hana, ichirin nara kami ga mote amasu gurai no tsumi wo kanade tsuzukeru no sa 'ima' wo, takaraka ni '...subete wo, ubatte shimaitai' kono me ni, utsurikonda wakai mayoi ga futari, madowasu aa hotobashi tte midareru te to te de motome aeba Destinare! mou, massakasama ni ochite iku yo nee, tomerarenai nda oku he to oku he to anata he...!!!!! 'sou, deatte shimatta yurusarenai toshite mo ...darenimo tomerarenai' chissokusuru houyousura yoki sokoneta, kono itte arashi ga beeru hagashimotomeru arinomama dake kimi to torihiki shiau tabi kokoro, odoridasu no sa mada, minu kao wo suguni '...misete kurenai ka?' tooi hi, omoi kogare tsui da 'inori' ni chikau, eien aa kanji atta toiki sa me to me wo kawashiaeba Destinare! sou, betto suru hodo, moeagaru ai, midareta setogiwa utau yo utau yo anata to...!!!!! 'majiwatte wa naranai to iu nara kono hokosaki wa doko he mukau? kinjirare tsuzukeru to iu nara ...kono unmei wo, noroeba ii no ka?' namida ni, chikau ai sa hikari, kasanari niji wo, egakeba aa hotobashi tte midareru te to te de motome aeba Destinare! mou, massakasama ni ochite iku yo nee, tomerarenai nda oku he to oku he to anata he...!!!!! |-| Kanji = 失速した世界ならば　巻き戻すよ、あの悪手 崩れる盤上(ボード)に咲いた運命(さだめ) 花、一輪なら 神が混乱(もてあま)すぐらいの　愛(つみ)を奏で続けるのさ 「今」を、高らかに 「……すべてを、奪ってしまいたい」 この瞳(め)に、映りこんだ　蒼(わか)い迷いが　ふたり、惑わす ああ 四散(ほとばし)って乱れる 掌(て)と掌(て)で　求愛(もと)めあえばDestinare！ もう、真っ逆様に墜ちていくよ ねえ、止められないんだ 奥へと　奥へと　貴女へ───………！！！！！ 「そう、出会ってしまった 赦されないとしても ………誰にも止められない」 窒息する抱擁すら　予期損ねた、この一手 嵐がヴェール剥し求める　裸(ありのまま)だけ 君と知略(とりひき)しあうたび　心、踊り出すのさ まだ、見ぬ表情(かお)を直ぐに 「……見せてくれないか？」 遠い日、想い焦がれ　継承(つ)いだ「祈り」に　誓う、永遠 ああ 感応(かん)じあった吐息さ 目と目を　交錯(かわ)しあえばDestinare！ そう、ベットする程、燃え上がる 愛、乱れた瀬戸際 歌うよ　歌うよ　貴女と───………！！！！！ 「交わってはならないというなら この矛先はどこへ向かう？ 禁じられ続けるというなら ……この運命を、呪えばいいのか？」 涙に、誓う愛さ　光、重なり　虹を、描けば ああ 四散(ほとばし)って乱れる　掌(て)と掌(て)で 求愛(もと)めあえばDestinare！ もう、真っ逆様に墜ちていくよ ねえ、止められないんだ 奥へと　奥へと　貴女へ───………！！！！！ Videos |track name = Destinare! |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #3F6AB0}} Category:Media Category:Music Category:Character Single